Only You Mikey
by Roniturtle
Summary: When two annoying big brothers can't stop fighting, what is a family of ninjas to do? Mikey knows. I own absolutely nothing! Just a one shot. Mikey sings to the song 'London Bridge.'


Only You Mikey

"I can't believe you did that Raph!" Leo's voice screamed from the dojo at his red clad brother. "I know you did that on purpose too. Admit it!" A few moments later, Leo angrily walked out of the dojo with Raph falling behind him, scowling at his blue banded brother. Leo was holding his arm as blood slowly dripped through his fingers from a deep scratch.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Raph yelled back. "Maybe you're just too slow!" Raph sneered at him. "Or maybe your just not as good as you think you are."

"You deliberately attacked me when my back was turned." Leo turned on him with daggers in his eyes. "Once my arm is better Raph, we're going to have a rematch and then we'll see who the slow one…."

"ENOUGH!" Splinter's voice bellowed from just inside the dojo. "Raphael." Splinter walked out of the dojo and moved toward his two fighting sons. "You will do fifty flips and then clean the dojo."

"But Sensei!" Raph and Leo protested in unison. "I clean the dojo." Leo pointed out. "That'll take forever!" Raph yelled angrily."Why do I have to clean the dojo anyway?" He grumbled. "Just because fearless couldn't move fast enough?" He turned defiant eyes on his Sensei. "That's not fair!"

"You will do so because you attacked your brother out of anger." Splinter told him.

"But Sensei….."Leo began but was quickly interrupted.

"You Leonardo will have Donatello clean and stitch your wound, then you will rest." Splinter stroked his long beard. "After, you will do three hours of training."

"Three hours!" Leo gasped. "But Sensei…Why!?"

"Because Raphael is right." Splinter began to walk back toward the dojo. "You should have seen his attack coming and should have been able to block it." The boys watched as Splinter walked back into the dojo.

Raph and Leo turned toward each other and growled. "Thanks a lot Leo." Raph sneered angrily at him. He then turned to go back to the dojo to begin his punishment.

"Oh this is so not over." Leo grumbled as he turned to walk toward the lab.

Mikey sat on the couch, his head in his hands and his eyes looking down. The day had started out fun, they had sparred in the morning and Leo and Raph went up against each other. Leo had won and Raph wanted a rematch after Splinter had dismissed everyone. Mikey had been on the couch enjoying his cartoons, he could hear the smack talk and the loud noises coming from the dojo. At first it had sounded like they were having fun but their smack talk quickly became loud and turned to bickering. Then eventually a loud pained scream from Leo sounded from the dojo.

So now another day was once again turning into one filled with hate and anger between his two older brothers. He wished for just once, they could have a day with his two older brothers not fighting each other. But the older the two turtles got, the worse they became. Their constant arguing and bickering made life miserable for all and they were always competing against each other. Mikey found himself feeling more and more depressed over everything. The constant arguments had Donnie hiding in his lab so as not to be caught between his two older brothers, and Splinter was becoming more and more exasperated with his two oldest sons.

Mikey lifted his eyes and watched the silly character on the TV dance around and annoy the other character. He attempted to keep his eyes focused on the cartoon but the occasional ranting from the dojo distracted him. Several minutes later, Leo came out of the lab, his arm bandaged and eyes burning with fire. Donnie was following close behind.

"Don't go in there Leo." Donnie was telling him.

"I have to make sure Don." Leo responded. "I want to make sure he doesn't mess up all my hard work."

"If you go in there, I'll make it so you won't be able to hold your swords for a week." Donnie threatened.

Leo stopped and turned to him. "You wouldn't."

Donnie smiled smugly at him. "I have dozens of chemicals in my lab and I know how to use them."

Leo tighten his jaw and thinned his lips. "I just need to see." He said defiantly.

"What's the matter Leo." Raph stuck his head out of the dojo and grinned devilishly. "Afraid I'll put your sword in the wrong rack?" He went back into the dojo. "Oh no!" Raph cried out mockingly. "I hope Leo doesn't see that I've cleaned his swords with wood oil!"

"Raphael, you cut that out!" Leo yelled back. "Touch my swords and I'll bend your sais!"

"Oh oh!" Raph continued to mocked. "I hope Leo doesn't notice I've got the blades of his swords facing up instead of…ow!"

"That is enough Raphael!" Splinter's angry voice was loud and clear as he admonished his son. "Finish your task and do it properly." Splinter could now be heard coming toward the entrance of the dojo. "And make sure you put everything back in it's proper place." Now he looked at Leo.

"Leonardo." His eyes narrowed at his oldest. "Go to your room and rest." He told him sternly. "Save your energy for when your arm is healed." He walked past his other three sons and headed toward the kitchen. "You are going to need it."

"Hai Sensei." Leo said regretfully. He turned and walked toward his room grumbling the whole way about annoying younger brothers while Donnie walked back to his lab grumbling something about making a special potion to rid the world of bickering brothers.

Mikey sighed sadly and sat back against the couch. He watched his cartoon, the character's silly antics made him smile but there was a loneliness about the room that made the cartoon not as much fun for him to enjoy. A few minutes later, his Sensei walked out of the kitchen holding a cup of tea. The lair was now quiet except for the occasional tired sighs that would escape from Mikey's lips.

"Michelangelo?" Splinter walked over to him. "What troubles you my son?"

"I hate it when they fight Sensei." Mikey admitted. He looked from the dojo to the hallway that led to the rooms. "They use to be such good friends. They were happy and played together but now." Mikey placed his head in his hands and looked back at the TV. "All they do is fight."

"Yes, well they are brothers but they are also fierce competitors." Splinter told him. "And while it seems like all they do is fight, you must remember, they do love each other."

"I suppose Sensei but…"Mikey sighed again. "It would just be nice if they could be in the same room for more then a few minutes without yelling at each other." He then looked toward the lab. "It would be nice if we could all be in the same room for more then a few minutes like we use to be."

Splinter looked at his youngest with sympathy in his eyes. It was clear he missed his brothers being together. He hummed thoughfully. "Perhaps someone should remind them of the fun they use to have when they were younger." He patted his son's shell affectionately. "Someone who knows what fun is all about."

Mikey looked at his Sensei and smiled. Splinter smiled back and stood up from the couch. He made his way back toward the kitchen to put his now empty cup away. He then made his way back to the dojo and toward his room. An hour later, Leo, tired of trying to rest, came out of his room and stood at the edge of the main room, his eyes wandered to the dojo and his beak scowled as he thought angrily about what his brother might be doing to his precious weapons.

Mikey looked at his big brother from the corner of his eye. As Leo was grumbling to himself, a mischievous grin formed on his lips as an idea began to form in his head. He suddenly sprang from the couch and began to dance around Leo while singing a silly little song.

" _I know something I won't tell, I won't tell, I won't tell. I know something I won't tell, it's about Raphie_." Mikey blinked at Leo with his 'cute' eyes.

Leo sighed tiredly and looked at Mikey. 'Might as well humor him.' He thought to himself. "Alright Mikey." He asked leaning slightly away from his brother's endearing look. "What is it?"

"Uh uh." Mikey said slyly. "Can't tell you." He leaned in closer. "It's a secret." He whispered. He began to hum and dance himself away from Leo and headed toward the lab. Leo couldn't help but smile at Mikey's silliness.

Mikey made his way into the lab and stared for a few seconds at Donatello. The genius was attempting an experiment and was currently adding drops of a chemical to a beaker filled with another chemical. Seconds later, the mixture exploded in his face. Donnie blinked in surprise then slammed his fist on his table.

"Ohhhhh, I can't concentrate on my experiments when I am constantly being interrupted!" He angrily yelled out. He leaned heavily on the table and let out a defeated sigh. "Stupid Leo." He grumbled. "Stupid Raph." He sighed heavily then began to slowly clean up. Mikey smiled at him then slowly walked further into the lab. He made his way behind Donnie and began doing his silly little song and dance.

" _I know something I won't tell, I won't tell, I won't tell. I know something I won't tell, it's about Raphie."_ He once again gave the 'cute' eyes to his brother while blinking rapidly up at him.

"Alright Mikey." Donnie looked at him in annoyance. "That's enough. I'm busy and am tired of being interrupted." He started to turn away then looked back at his brother who was watching him knowingly. "What is it?" Donnie asked curiously.

"Uh uh." Mikey flitted his way back toward the door of the lab. "I can't tell you." He sang and danced his way out of the lab. Donnie shook his head lightly and gave a light chuckle at Mike's antics.

Mikey made his way toward the living room again. He watched in mild amusement as Raph made his way angrily out of the dojo. Leo was sitting on the couch watching his 'Space Heroes' Cartoon but looked up when Raph came toward him angrily.

"DONNIE!" Raph screamed out. "Get in here and bring me a bandage!" Leo winced at Raph's sudden yelling. "This is all your fault Leo!" Raph yelled pointing a finger at him.

"Calm down Raph." Leo ordered, annoyed that he was interrupting the best part of his show.

Raph held up his hand to show Leo it was bleeding slightly. "Thanks to you I got cut cleaning our weapons." He accused.

"How is that my fault?" Leo asked. He stood up and looked at his brother's hand. "That is barely a scratch." He told him, his eyes narrowed as Raph scowled at him. "Unlike the scratch you gave me." He said pointing to his bandaged arm.

"Will you stop yelling and calling me like I'm your slave." Donnie demanded, walking out of his lab. He had a box of bandages in his hands. "Next time get it yourself." He huffed and looked at the two older brothers who stared angrily at each other. "Now what's the problem?"

"You idiots are the problem!" Raph yelled snatching the box angrily out of Donnie's hand. Mikey watched as Raph quickly yet angrily placed a bandage on his palm. He threw the box back at Donnie who grabbed it easily. "You guys think your so smart! Always giving me attit….."

" _I know something I won't tell, I won't tell, I won't tell. I know something I won't tell, it's about Raphie._ " Mikey began dancing around Raph and getting in his face with a smug expression.

"Grrrrr, get away from me you annoying insect!" Raph swatted at him but Mikey easily dodged him.

"Uh uh Raphie." Mikey sang as he continued to dance around Raph while dodging his attempts at slapping him. "Keep it up and tell your secret." He sang. Leo and Donnie watched in amusement as Mikey continued to annoy Raph.

"I ain't got no secrets.!" Raph yelled as he swiped his hand at Mikey who once again easily dodged himself away from the attempted swipe.

"It's 'I have no secrets' Raph." Donnie corrected. He turned toward Mikey. "What is the secret Mikey?"

"Something Raphie will never admit to." Mikey laughed and dodged another swing by Raph.

"That's enough Mikey!" Raph yelled. "Keep it up and I'll slap the green off ya!"

That was Mikey's cue. He smiled wickedly and began to sway back and forth. "Raph."

His eyeridges wiggled. "Is."

He brought his hands out in front of him and, wiggling his fingers, started toward his red banded brother who was backing away from him nervously.

"TICKLISH!" He jumped at his brother and pushed him to the floor. He then began to tickle him mercilessly.

"I AM NOT!" Raph screamed out as Mikey wrapped his arms around him and tickled his plastron. "GET OFF ME MIKEY!"

"Tickle tickle tickle tiiiickllllle!" Mikey sang as he held his brother down and tickled under his arms.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA. Mike! Quit it!" Raph said as he gulped for air. "I can't breath! HA HA HA."

Raph was on the floor with Mikey on top of him. He was rolling around trying desperately to get away but Mikey held him tight. "Tickle. Tiiicklllle!" Mikey continued to sing. He then grabbed Raph's feet. "It's the tickle monster!" Mikey yelled as Raph began to kick his feet.

"NO! HA HA HA. NOT THERE. HA .HA. HA. MIKEY! STOP!" Raph begged but Mikey refused to heed his pleas.

Leo and Donnie stood there watching and laughing as Mikey continued to torture Raph with his tickling fingers. They looked at each other and nodded. The next thing Raph knew, Leo and Don were helping Mikey tickle him and before long, each turtle was enduring being attacked by tickling fingers.

Hearing the loud laughter coming from the main room, Splinter made his way out of the dojo and watched in amusement his four sons tickling each other. He smiled at his youngest knowingly. 'Only you Michelangelo.' He thought to himself with a simple shake of his head. 'Only you.'


End file.
